Gone Before It Happens
by BadLuckVixen13
Summary: The first few chapters are flash backs.There will be book skipping for the most point. The story will be very episodic, but they build up to the end. Hermione/OC
1. Liberation

As usual he sat alone a newly acquired library book in his hands.

''Come on Cyrus, why do you always sit alone?''

''I'd rather read in silence.'' He replied not tearing his eyes away from the pages.

''What are you reading?''

_Brooke,_ he thought,recognizing the voice.

It was not that he ever spoke to her, it was that she always spoke to him before calling him weird. He was only ten and he had already learned to ignore women, especially those who annoyed him. It wasn't something he practiced, it was just something that happened.

''**P is for Peril** by Sue Grafton.''

''How weird...''

''Girly man.'' One of the other boys in his class knocked him over sending his book flying across the sat glaring piercing daggers at was the end of his years in grade had put up with them Ryan and Tom all his years, he was not interested in putting up with it on his last day of seeing them.

Cyrus was the quiet child with long hair and strange eyes that everyone at the Orphanage made fun of, all the adults were wary or or loved, and everyone ignored. He was fine with that. If his own parents hadn't loved him enough to keep him, then why should they?

_Just once I'd like to be able to have a go at him...Them both._

Ryan and Tom stopped at the water fountain and leaned to drink only for hmim to be sprayed in the face and in the water fountain burst causing a the floor to be slipped and skidded their basic tennis shoes not having enough traction on the soaked smirked smuggly and leaned against the wall of the gym and reopened his book.

''Cyrus Phoenix, please report to the principal's guardian is here for you.''

_Guardian? _He thought, _I don't have a guardian..._

He stood going through every possibility there was for an orphan living in an orphanarium with countless other kids. There are only a few people he knew that could be his ''guardian.'' The social worker, a new family that knew nothing about him, or someone he never knew. While he feared that it would be a new family or someone he'd never known, he was a little excited at the prospect of meeting someone that may have wanted him, or may have been able to tell him who he was.

Curious, he walked towards the office carrying the books he had grown found clear hand me down tearing to pieces backpack in his he arrived he was greated by a large man with wild hair and beard.

''Ah, Cyrus you've grown lengthy.''He looked up in awe wondering how it was possibly for anyone to be that tall.

''Uhm...who are you?''He asked.

''Rubeus Hagrid's the name. But we'll be gettin' into that la'er.''

He opened the door to the empty counselor's office. A place he had known very well as a safe haven from his classmates and his own temper.

''Rubeus...Hagrid...uhm, who are you exactly?''The door slammed shut once they sat down making Cyrus jump in his seat.

''A bit o' privacy is what we be needin'.''

''So who are you?''Cyrus asked becoming more and more curious by the second.''You can't be my real guardian...I'm an orphan.''

''Ah yes...Poor 'Relda and Adrian...''

''Who?''

''You've never heard of your parents have you?''

''No.''

He'd never even heard the story of how he'd come to end up here. He'd asked but no one knew. They just said, he'd always been there.

''They were Aurors some of the finest in their field...''

''What's an Auror?''

''It's a division of Wizards inside-''

''Wizard?Such as levitation, broomsticks, potions, latin?''

He held out his hand only to break off when a single can of cola levitated above it as if ready to drop into his hands.'''Oh...my...god...''

''I see you've been studying up..." he beamed with pride as the cola dropped into his hand and opened.

''What just happened?''

''You're a wizard Cyrus and a darn god one to have cast a spell non verbal' and without the use o' yer' wand.''He beamed at Cyrus.''Olnly ten years old...''

''Wait a minute!I can't be a wizard!I'm just an orphan...I...''

''Well how do you explain that? Knowing the spell is one thing being able to cast it is another.''

''I didn't even say anything in Latin or anything in any other language for that matter! I didn't _say_ anything.''

''Cyrus, have you ever thoguht of why things happen when you're angry or...scared?''

''I blamed the foutain blowing up on intense osmotic pressure.''He said world felt like it had been snatched from under him and he didn't know how to fly. At the same time it seemed that part of him that was always missing had begun to come back.

''Read this.''

''My Cyrus S. Phoenix.113 Place street. 3rd...bed...from the right?''

_How does someone know exactly where I live?_He turned it over and with trembling fingers opened the realized that his entire life would change completely the moment he began to read hthe neat green writing inside.

'' Dear Cyrus, we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwartts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.''He blinked in surprise and closed the letter without another glance, not wishing to read the rest.

''But...I...''

''We're a bit behind schedule...Well you can stay here if you want or you can come wit' me...though I doubt that'll last 'or very long.''He gazed at Hagird pondering it.

''Okay I'll grab my bag-''

He was cut off by the backpack he had had for forever appearing in his hand appearing packed with everything he ever owned, his books and winter only source of a family a locket with his initials engraved into it, he could never open in but it gave him comfort. Someone had loved him enough to have it engraved and give it to him... Who that someone was her may get to find out.

''How...''

He shook his head and followed Hagrid and said goodbye to the place he had spent so much of his wonderes what his life would be like from now on...What made him a wizard and things of that nature?

_This is strange...This morning I was the straight A bookworm, with long hair and now...I'm a wizard..._He smirked wondering exactly how many curses and spells he could use by the end of the year.


	2. School Supplies and Death Tales

Cyrus gazed in wonder the following day as Hagrid lead him and his new aquaitance Harry Potter.A boy just like him lacking parents or rather never knowing his parents but he had family to stay with instead of an orphanage.

Harry's bright Green eyes was full of happiness for one reason or another he had nopt stopp talking about how annoying his family was and how he had always wanted to be free of the Dursleys.

''You know I just realized...you're eyes are a very unusual color...''Harry said staring into Cyrus bright amber-gold eyes.

''Like 'is mo'her and his father.Dark Hair bright eyes..''Hagrid explained.Beaming down at him.

''Really?''

''Yes, you both look alot like your mo'hers...for 'e mos' par'.''

''Oh...''They said as the door opened to the pub.The name he didn't catch neither did he care.But as soon as he walked in his blood ran cold as if something so unbelieveably evil had been there...Something he felt sure even after a long bout of curses and tourturing would not submit and fdie off.

''Hey Hagrid the usual?''A man from the bar asked.

''No not today.Special Hogwartts Business.''They looked up and the man's eyes teared.''Well i'll be...Harry Potter...''He looked at Cyrus for only a second and his eyes were filled with fear.''Those eyes...''

While Harry's hands were being shaked by people in the bar.Cyrus' eyes wandered over to the stuttering man in the purple robes at the bar.

_There's something about him...I don't trust it..._

''Ah Professor Quirell.Harry Cyrus this here be Professor Quirell your Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher.''

''Hello.''THey said and held out their hands he only looked more fearful and unconfortable then usual.

''N-N-Not t-t-that you need it aye...P-P-Potter?Y-Y-You either Ph-Phoenix.''Cyrus only glazed him over knowing something was amiss.They found a sceluded table and sat down in front of hot bowls of soup.

''Hagrid...how did all those people know me?''Harry asked.

''You're famous...your the boys who lived.''

''Hm?''Cyrus only looked up.

_He said boys not boy..._

'''Lived through what?''He asked.

''There's something you gotta know Harry Cyrus.Those were dark times.A dark Wizard had begun gainning followers.All those who opposed him ended up dead.Or worse.''

''And who was this wizard?''Harry asked.

''We don't ever say his name.''

''You can't say something like that and expect not to get questioned Hagrid.''Cyus commented.

''Can you right it down?''

''No I can't spell it...okay..._Voldemort_.''

''Voldemort?''They asked.

''Sh!''

''Hmph.''

_To fear a name only increases the fear of the thing itself._Cyrus thought stubbornly.

''It's about that timee.We should go now.''Hagrid said standing and leading them out of the back door.

''We have to get yer' school supplies and all.''As Hagrid pulled out his bright pink umbrella Cyrus pondered the name Voldemort and pulled his bag farther up his shoulder.

_I guess electing Italian and Latin classes were a good thing..._ He smirked as the wall of bricks opened.

''Welcome to Diagon Alley.''He said.

''wow...''Cyrus said as they continued walking.

''Hagrid how are we going to pay for all of this?''Harry asked.

''Well he has a point Hagrid.''

''Gringotts Banl of course.''They walked through the doors to see strangely morphed smaller people.''Those be Goblins, best be sticking close.''Hagrid said.They stopped at the edge of the large desk.

''My.Potter and Phoenix would like to make a withdrawal.''

''Hmm...And do Mr.Potter and Mr.Phoenix have their key...''Hagrid dug aroun his coat.

''Here we are.''Two samll golden keys were produced.A green tag on one a bright amber on the other.

_This just too weird._ Cyrus thought as they boarded a smalll craft going thrrough the intricate underground tunnels of vaults.Cyrus stayed put as they went into Harry's vault coming back with a bag that clinked.

''Vault 666.''

_Probably empty..._He sighed Cyrus had never been a lucky one no matter what.Especially as of latehe had gotten several scholarships and accolades on his brains alone but wizarding money is something he could never win.

The Goblin opened the vault with a turn of the key a blue mist seeping out.

''...Oh...my...God...''He said his mouth falling open slightly.

''Wow...''Harry said from beside hin.He thought his inheritance was amazing.Cyrus' had to be at least twice the size of his.

''Come now we don't have all day.''Hagrid said.Cyrus nodded selecting an equal amount of Knuts Sickles and Galleons.The vault closed and they rode back to the surface.

''Hagrid what exactly did my parents do for a living?''Cyrus asked.

''Yeah...''Harry joined in as they headed from Gringotts Bank to the Robe's Shop.As they pulled the robes on their bodies and the seamstress began to pin to pin them to appropriate lengths.

''Oi, I still haven't gotten yer birthday presents.''

''You...you don't have to.''Harry and Cyrus said.Both uncomfotable with someone actually giving them gifts.

''What's your fancy?''A boy asked.Platinum blonde, grey eyes.Cyrus held an instant dislike of him.

''There all done.Careful not to knock any of the pins out, dear.''Cyrus stepped down going back to the changing room and carefully taking the robes off putting his normal clothes on.Giving them to the head seamstress at the desk that had several machines and individual needles sewing behind her all at once.He took his place by the door as Harry's fitting was finished.It had not even been an hour and Cyrus was still on edge.

* * *

''Last thing is yer' wand.''Hagrid said as the walked down the street carrying school supplies.''ollivander's.Ain't no place better.You run along now and i'll be back.''THe boys shrugged and walked into the shop.

''Hello?''Harry called/Cyrus only gazed around.The wallswwere shelves stacked with boxes seeming to hold various lengths of bracelets.

''It's like an old jewelry shop.''His eyes caught a small scarlet box.He sat down in the smal spindly chair staring at the single colorful box.His heart being drawn to it by some unseen force.A dangerous shiver went through him his mind racing and the magic within him raced as if her couldn't control himself.He had the urge to move and yet didn't.

''A strange grey haird grey eyed shop owner began to test wands on Harry.Another explosion sent water flying onto Cyrus's dark haead.

''Oh gret...''He gazed one last time as Harry's supposed wand was wrapped.

''Curious...this wand is desting for you...when it's brother gave you that scar.''Harry and Cyrus traded placeds and Ollivander jumped in suprise.

''Well, I never expected to see you...You look more like your father then I imagined except your eyes...Esmerelda Logan, 11 inches, phoenix feather nice for transfiguration.''Cyrus only tilted his head in curiosity.

''Then again your father prefered 9 inches mahogany, unicorn hair; powerful very...Well let's see what we've got here.''He said disappearing into the shelves all the while Cyrus had not taken his eyes after the small scarlte box.

''Ah here we are, 8 inches,holly, unicorn's tail.''Cyrus felt it in his hands and held it for only a second and the chair next to Harry exploded.

''No...definitely not.''He disappeared into the sea of black boxes.Cyrus's eyes wandered from the box...Something was calling for him.

_Cyrus..._

_This is your destiny..._

_Upon the tree stained red with blood..._

_Painted black with evil..._

He turned his head towards the old man.

''Maple dragon's heartstring, 9 inches.''The glass vase exploded before he even had a firm grip on it.

''Tough...even tougher then Mr.potter...''Harry walked to Cyrus.

''What are you staring at?''He asked trying to follow Cyrus's line of vision.

''There's something about that red box that calling to me...I don't know why...''He whispered more to himself than to Harry.

Ollivander looked over at Cyrus in wonder._Maybe..._He thought, going past the boy s to the red box that Cyrus had been staring at._This would be very curious..._He opened the box to reveal an obsidian black wand with red carvings as if it was the natural color. In Cyrus's eyes it had a certain glow as if it was alive.

''Try...this one.''Cyrus held it in his hands and felt the sudden rush of power.Everything that was broken was fixed in a snap.THe light flicked and glowed brighter before the lightbulbs broke and all that could be seen though the darkness was his bright fade glowing amber-gold eyes.Harry and Ollivander looked at Cyrus as red sparks shot from the end of his wand and the light bulbs glowed once again.THere was a feeling he couldn't explain he felt...complete.

''Curious...''

''What?'''

''You and Mr.Potter have very strange wavelengths as if...there is a reason you are here.This is the oldest wand I have.It's been in this shop for over 100 ears.''

''Huh?''ollivander wrapped it up with trembling fingers.

''It was a gift from the Dracomortuus peopleA dangerous commodity.Many have tried to take the wand for it's power yet none have suceeded.This gives proof...the wand chooses the wizard...''

''Do you...know why?''

''Well there are several theories.The Ministry of Magic have even tried to take it away from me...but they have not suceeded either...I believe that this wand was meant for a reason.Someone...believed it could do great things in the hands of the right person.''Cyrus tensed holding the box in his hand tightly.''The creator they say...is the reason your parents are dead.''

''And...who is this person?''Harry asked.

''Not unlike He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...but he is said to be not of this world...''

''Oi Harry, Cyrus!''They turned it was Hagrid holding two owls.One an opaque black with bright turquoise eyes the other a snowy white with amber eyes not quite as bright as Cyrus's.They paid for their wands and walked outside.

''Harry this is Hedwig.''Harry took the snowy owl and stared in wonder at it.

''Cyrus, this is Lilith, she was your mother's.''

''I think...she knows me.''He said as the owl nibbled on his fingers and hooted in recognition.

''Not suprising she was probably there when you were a baby.''He smirked as the bird came closer to the grate and he ran his fingers through it's feathers..She seemed happy as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

_You knew my Mum and Dad...I wonder what they were like..._He smiled at the owl.

* * *

Hagrid walked around another common placed Muggle.Kingston Station was packed.

''Stick to your tisket I have to go.''

''Platform 9 3/4 ?''THey headed down the walkway.Harry stopped for directions.

''The same every year.Packed with Muggles!''He turned.

''Harry!''Harry followed as Cyrus followed the family of redheaded people.

''Come on Fred.''

''For heaven's sake, I'm george.''

''And you call yourself our mother.''

''Oh sorry George.''The red headed boy stepped up his twin snickering and linning up behind him.

''I'm only kidding.i am Fred.''He ran into the the wall and disappeared followed by his twin.

''Come on Ron you're next...''

''Uhm, Excuse me!''Cyrus and Harry walked up.

''Yes dear?''

''We were wondering how to...uhm...''

''How to get onto the platform?''She asked.

''Yes.''Cyrus replied.SHe smiled at them.

''All you do is walk straight into the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.''She said.''Don't worry dear it's Ron's first time too.''They turned to the red haired boy behind them and nodded in recognition.''Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.''She said.

Cyrus stepped up pushing his cart forward.

_Ready Go..._

He charged the wall and stopped briefly seeing that he had been transported onto the platform.

''Platform 9 3/4.''

He boarded the train finding an empty compartment with Harry and their trunks.They put them up top and flopped into the chairs across from each other.

''What exact;y are you doing?''Harry asked.

''Reading.I finished my novel yesterday.''He started on the first book._Spells of the Ages_.

''You mind?Everywhere else is full.''THte red haired boy said.

''Go ahead.''Harry answered.He took the seat next to Cyrus.

''Hello.I'm Ron.Ron Wealsy.''

''i'm HArry.Harry Potter.''

''Cyrus Phoenix.''He said nodding at Ron.

''Anythign from the trolly dears?''

''no I'm all set...''Ron said holding up a bag of something.

_That's food isn't it?_Harry and Cyrus cast each other looks.

''We'll take some.''Cyrus and HArry said together.They each bought a good deal of wizarding candy. BerttyBott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops, etc. Cyrus set his book aside and joined the conversation.

''A pet rat?''Harry asked.

''Yeah that's Scabber's.''Cyrus had a dislike of the rat.Not that he didn't like animals.He jst had a weird feeling.

''Pathetic isn't her?My Brother gave me a spell to turn him yellow want to see?''

''Sure.''Harry said.

''Sunshine-''The door opened.A bushy haired brown haired girl walked in.

''HAs anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville's lost one.''She said.Cyrus only glanced up she wasw wearing Hogwartts robes.

''No.''

''oh...are you doing magic?Let's see then.''She said leaning against the door.

''Sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!''Ron said the rat only twitched and continued eating a gummy snake.

''Is that a real spell?Well it's not a very god one is it?''

_Who's she?_Cyrus though.

''I've only tried only a few simple spells.But they've all worked for me.''She walked over and sat down in front of Harry and pointed her wand at his glasses.He stared in fear at the tip of the wand.

''For example, _Oculus Reparo_.''Harry's glasses fixed themselves and the tape holding them together fizzed into nothing.He took off his glasses and stared in wonder.It was his first taste of real magic with spell and all the trimmings.

''Oh my, you're Harry Potter.I'm Hermione Granger and...you are?''She asked looking at Ron.

'''Ron Weasley.''

''Pleasure.''She said and turned to Cyrus who was reading his spell book.''And you?''

''Cyrus Phoenix.''He looked at her and she gasped.

''Your eyes...''

''Unusual no?''He asked.

''Bloody hell mate, you could see in the dark with those things.''Ron said.''i wonder if we put a Galleon next to them which is brighter.''He laughed.

''We've tried, his eyes win by several shades.''Haryy said.

''Here let me try allthough I doubt it's going to work.''Cyrus said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Scabbers.

''_Armadillo!_''The rat turned bright yellow.''Hah it worked.''

''Cool.''Harry said.Hermione stood on shaky feet plagued with fear and walked to the door.

''I expect we'll be arriving soon.''She said and left.THey shrugged.

''Freaky wand mate.''Ron said.''Can I see?''Cyrus handed it over.

''Wow...i've never seen carvings like this...''Ron said causing Harry to look as well.

'''What type of wood is it?''

''I don't know...Ollivander didn't say.''

Ron bended it into a U and it bouonded right back straight.''Huh...It's quite flexible...but it's strange.I've never seen a tree that's truly black.''THe girl stood.

''We shall be arriving soon. Good Day.''SHe left leaving them to change.


	3. Sorting Hat

Arriving to the castle was a larger shock than Cyrus would've imagined.The Great Hall was huge and he had a strange feeling of belonging.He stared up at the enchanted cieling.Somehow he knew the night sky wasn't truly there or reflected it was only a spell, but it was still amazing.

''As I call your name please approach so you maybe sorted into your house.''THe woman with an old hat in her hand.

''What house do you think you're in?''Ron asked.

''No idea.But I want either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.''Cyrus replied.

''All my family has been in Gryffindor.''Ron said.

''The colors match your hair.''Cyrus said HArry laughed.

''Ronald Weasley.''He went up sometime after Hermionie Granger.

''GRYFFINDOR!''The table cheered.

''Harry Potter.''The crowd gasped as Harry walked up.It seemed a while.

Harry could hear a small voice in his head.

_Not Slytherin...Not Slytherin... _He pleaded.

**_And why not ?You'd do well._**

_Not Slytherin..._

''Better be...GRYFFINDOR!''The table cheered.Some saying.''We got Potter!We got POttter!''

''Cyrus Phoenix.''

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a practical man , contrary to popular belief, he did not jump in suprise as young Cyrus made his was through the crowd. And yet Severus Snape and Quirirys Quirell nearly jumped out of their skin. Minerva McGonagall mearly placed the hat on his head.

_**I have not seen a mind like this in a while...Difficult...Talent...Intelligence.it seems as though you are parents...mm picky picky...**_The hat muttered.

Cyrus could sense this would take a while.

_If you know all it should not take this long._

**_Clever...like your father.Charming..._**

''RAVENCLAW!!''He stood annoyed and sat at the Ravenclaw table, disappointed that he was not placed in Gryffindor

_But anything's better then Slytherin..._

''Nitwit!Blubbler!Off Your Rocker!TillY! Tuck in!''Dumbledore shouted as food magically appeared on the main platters at every table.''

''Hello Cyrus.I'm Cho Chang.''A dark haired girl that wsas sitting next to him said.

''Hello.Cyrus Phoenix.''

''Phoenix?As in Adrian Phoenix?''The Seeker.''He shrugged.

''We'll show you during classes tomorrow it's too late now.''Cho said.

''By the way, I'm Lily this is my twin Milly.''Lily had dark brown hair same as her sister with near glowing green eyes.

''My name's not Mill, It's Meredith.I'm a third year.''

''Hello.''They shook hands.Cyrus began eating finding he was more hungry then he thought.

''So what's with this whole sorting hat thing?''He asked.

''Each house is named after a founder, certain attributes you have get's you sorted into different houses.You are in the clever, charming Ravenclaw.''He nodded swallowing a good amount of potatoes before moving to the roast beef.

Cyrus woke up later that nightdreaming of his arrival at Hogwartts made it seem like a dream...A hard smack with a pillow changed his mind.

* * *


	4. New Seekers

Cyrus walked into the Charms classroom.He never imagined he'd seee Gryffindor students again.Of course he ended up next to Draco Malyfoy across the room from Ron, Hermione.Harry was just below him in front.

''Today we will learn the wizard's basic art of levitation.Wands at the ready?''Cyrus pulled out his wand feeling the now familiar rush of power.He blinked.

''Stop.Stop.Stop.You're going to poke someone eye out.''Hermione said to stop Ron's wild wand singing.

''Very well done.''They looked up to see a single fetather floating around the classroom brushing past everyone as if to tickle them.Hermione met eyes with Cyrus who was controlling it and turned away.And then distracted by an explosion in front of him.Harry's partner's feather exploded.

''I think we'll neeed another feather Professor.''Haarry said all the while wondering how can you blow up a feather.

* * *

Cyrus walked to his last lesson before lunch.Flying Lessons.

_Sounds ...interesting to say tha least..._He thought as he looked over his time table.

''My father says it's a sham e they won't let first years play quidditch team. I'd perform excellently.''He turned.Blonge haired- grey eyed boy.Standing tehere, a Slytherin.

_Oh great..._

'''Hello Cyrus.''He turned it was Harry and Ron.

''Hey.''He walked over.

''Mental that one.''Ron said nodding towards the bushy brown haired girl.

''What's her namr?''Cyrus asked.He'd never been good at remembering names.

''Herminoe Granger.''Ron said, she turned as if knowin gher name had been called.

''You're that guy in Ravenclaw.''She said holding out her hand.

''Cyrus Phoenix.''She froze and withdrew her hand as he reached for it.

''What is it?''

''_The_ Cyrus Phoenix? Cyrus Seth Phoenix?''She asked her eyes met his and wa s followed with a sharp intake of breathe.

''What?''

''N-N-Nothing...''She looked away and walked off as Madam Hooch ordered everyone to step up to a broom.

''This is your first flying lesson.Now extend your arm over the broom and command up.''

''Up.''Harry and Cyrus's broom flew into their hands.

''Mount your broom.I want you to kick off from the ground hover for a moment and touch back down.''She blew the whistle causing Neville to go soaring around the yard.

''Mr.Longbottom!''HE fell off his broom being caught on an iron fixture.

''STay still!''A sickening rip sent him hurtling down.

''Wingardium Leviosa!''He was suspended in mid-air floating softly to the ground.Cyrus's eyes trained on him as Madam Hooch went over.

''Excellent charm work Mr.phoenix.''

''It hurts!''Neville said.SHe hauled him off.

''Stay off the brooms.If I see anyone in tehe air.You'll be expelled before you can say Quidditch.''She walked off.

''Looks like Neville dropped his remembral.Maybe next time he'll fall on his fat ass.''Slytherin's laughed.

''Hand it over Malfoy.''He looked up.

Draco Malfoy had enever feared much but staring it Cyrus's bright amber eyes sent a chill of fear through him.

''And exactly who are you?Certainly no one of importance being in Ravenclaw.''

''Actually...Cyrus is s faomous or more famous than Harry Potter.''Another RAvenclaw spoke.Cyrus knew her as Lillly Brave Heart.

''Oh really more famous that Potter?''Draco laughed and flew away with Neville's Remembral.

''Come then which of the famous will save the Remembral?Which one whill save the girl?''Crabbe, Malfoy's lackey, had grabbed Lily and posted her on the end of his broom.Harry had already soared to catch the remembral.Cyrus only placed a foot on the edge of his broom and soared toward Crabbe.Lily who had been lifted ever higher at least a hundred story drop.She was crying for help.

''Help!AAAH!!!''She cried.Hot tears spring from her eyes.Lily ated heights and feared for her life.Cyrus soared unable to go any faster as the sickening rip of her cloak rose through his ears.He fell back diving straight down as she let out a horrid scream.

''There's no way he'll catch her in time!''Hermione said.McGonagall had alread been amazed by Harry's catch but what she saw next was amazing.

Cyrus rushed locking his legs around the broom and caught a light hold on Lily's hand and tossed her up.She screamed as he zoomed past and cuaght her.

''Are you okay?''He askeed hovering on his broom a few inches above ground.Lily clutching to him.

''That was amazing mate!''Ron exclaimed.

''Lily are you okay?''Meredith asked approaching her sister.She was ttrambling in fear burrying her face in Cyrus's robes crying.

''Hey it's allright, we're on the ground now...welll not exactly..''He got off the broom She looked up as he set her down on wobbly feet.

''You okay?''She nodded grasping onto his arms tightly.

''Mr.Potter,Phoenix and Ms.Braveheart. folllow me!''They turned to see Mcgonagall who looked a bit pale.''Mr.Phoeni xassist Ms.Braveheart to the infirmary.''She nodded clutching onto Cyrus for support as they followed McGonagall to the infirmary first.

Cyrus wasn't truly worried.Lily may be in shock but there shouldn't be any damage.Madam Pomfrey began on a full exam as they left.

''Cyrus.''He turned staring at her a hot blush gracing her soft face.

''T-Thankyou for saving me.''She said softly.He smirked.

''Ah, don't worry about it.What are friends for?''She smiled and nodded.He followed them to the Dungeons for someone named Oliver Wood.Cyrus wasn't really paying attetnion.His blood ran thick with the wonder and joy of flying again.Mcgonagall sent Harry back to class and escorted him to the Gargoyle.

''The HEadmaster is waiting .''She turned.''Sherbert Lemon.''THe Gargoyle jumped aside as the staircase grew from the floor.He stepped onto the top stair riding it upwards and pondered what he did wrong.

_I saved her, it's not like I hoisted her up there or anythigng..._He walked in a red bird flew to his shoulder.

''a Phoenix...''

''Yes.Marvelous Fawkes.He is not Adrian.''The bird flew away.

''Sir, if I'm to be expelled can I at least say something?''

''Of course, if you were to be expelled.''

''Huh?''

''You have done a great deed today Cyrus.Saving you Loliy from sucha dangerous fall.As a result professor Flitwick has awarded Raveclaw with 50 points.''

_This is going better then I expected..._He thought.

''So exactly...why does it feel as if something bad is going to happen?''

''If you consider becoming Ravenclaw's new seeker bad, it is fine.''

''S-S-Seeker?''

''I would suspect that you know nothing about the game Quidditch it is fine.I am sure your captain will have no problem.''

''How will I know him?''

''He knows you.By the way Cyrus...''

''Hm?''

''Do not worry of the fear in people's eyes when they gaze into yours...It will surely come to pass.''THe glint in Dumbledore's eyes was a knowing one over his moon shaped glasses.He nodded and as he left the office a single thought ran through his head.

_What's Quidditch?_


	5. Strange Occurence

Lily and Cyrus had become like family in the months before Ravenclaw's first match.

''So are you nervous you might fall off your broom?''SHe asked as they walked towards their common room.

''No not really.''

''Cyrus!''They turned it was Cho,the ex-Seeker the one that Cyrus replaced.

''Hey Cho.''Lily said.

''Come on.This is what we were talkling about.''He followed Cho to the trophy room.

''THere...''He gazed into the glass.The plaque read:

_Esmerelda Logan Ravenclaw Beater_

_Adrian Phoenix Ravenclaw Seeker _

_Best so far..._

''You never told me that your DAd was a Seeker.''Lily said.

''Not only that.His mother is the Beater.''Cho said.

''I...never knew...''He said and tensed as there was a whisper.

''Can you believe that Snape is making us create the Sanguis potion, alone?!That's way above out level!''Meredihth's voice, he turend he searched the hall for her and saw her walking at least fifty feet away heading towards the Dungeons.Following Lily and Hermione who clutched her book tightly found Snape in the Dungeons, reading the names off a list.Slytherins to one side, Ravenclaw adn Gryffindors mixed on the other tables.

''Mr.Phoenix and Ms.Granger.''He spoke.Cyrus found the seat with a panicking Hermione at his side.

Hermione had always thought herself as a logical person/but sitting next to...this _thing_ frightened her a way that she never thought possible.She shakily wrote the ingredients down as did Cyrus.

_Calm down Hermione.There's nothing that could happen.Professor Snape would never allow him to hurt me and HHarry and Ron would surely defend you.There's nothing to fear._She thought.

''Hey...''

_Of course there's always..._

'''Hermione.''She jumped startled by Cyrus calling her name.''Could you pass me the Snake fangs?''

''R-R-Right.''Snape came over as the seperate potions of Hermione's and Cyrus's entered the final stage, a dark scarlet, the color of blood.

''Ah, now add your own blood.''Snape said.Hermione pricked her finger a single red drop turning the potion clear.''interesting...''Cyrus pricked his finger a single drop of blood coagualted on the surface and as it sunk.Black sprial that glowed in the potion sprouted from the spot turning the potion an ominous black.Hermione and Snape backed away as is produceed subtle sparts of lightning in a deep scarlet.

Cyrus was there, unable to move as the lightning surrounded him.A subtle whisper in his ears:

_Of the Darkness..._

_Come to Pass..._

_The death of an entity..._

_Cyrus's last..._

_Nor light or dark will sustain..._

_He will claim power..._

_Unless those of blood charge against..._

_He will rule the world in the Dark Lord's stead..._

_The World's peace lain to bed..._

Harry only saw Cyrus body jerk in the electric hold and blown back against the wall. his hair stood on end as his eyes flashed scarlet and the potion swirled.A deathly howl fell on deaf ears besides Cyrus's.

_CYRUS!!!_

''_**Finite Incantartum!**_''Cyrus screamed as blood fell down his face into his eye making it red. His head pounded a dul pain as the potion disappeared from the cauldron.One last lightning bolt hit Cyrus his eyes wide as screams of horror an eveil laughter blood everywhere.HE held his head unable to block the images from flooding his mind.

_Adrian!_

_Quickly go!Protect him!_

_WE can't go without you!_

_GO!Esmerelda now!_

_AVADAKEDVRA!_

_Finite Incantartum!_

_Reflectum!_

Everyone gazed at his pale face.Lily and Meredith rushed to his side as his eyes closed and he slumped over.The thick gash on his head was what truly scared them.

''Cyrus!''Lily gasped as the blood retreated into his skull the gash mending itself.''What's going on?''

Snape levitated his body and down the hall to the Hospital Wing into Madam Pomfrey's care.

* * *

Lunch came slower as everyone was wondering what happened to Cyrus.Lily, Harry, Ron, Meredith, and Hermione though se didn't know why went to hte Infirmary to visit him.His face was still pale as always.Not quite alabastoer but pale.There were subtle tints of color on his face where the blod had fallen into his eyes.His eyes were closed but her looked perfectly fine.

''You think he'll be okay?''Lily asked leaning over him.

''Cyrus is tough, he'll be fine.''HArry said confidently.

''So glad..you have faith...in me...''

''Cyrus.''He sat up and groaned his arm was burning his head was throbbing.But he looked at them as if nothing happeened, absently rubbing his head where the gash had been.

''How ya doin'?'Ron asked.Lily swung at him only to miss.

''You idiot!You're supposed to be good at Potions.What happened !;;

''I don't know...It was right.The potion was perfect.WHen i added my blood though...''

''The Sanguis potion is not meant to be used for those that aren't human.''Hermione mumbled bu t Cyrus heardand she gathered her book.

''I'll be back.There's something I've got to check out in the library.''She sprinted out before he could ask her what she meant.

''''ALways something with her.''Ron said.

''MAybe we should ask Snape.''Lily said.

''If the potion was correct then maybe that was supposed to happen.''

''I don't think I added any Exploding liquids into my potion.''He swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

''It had to be my blood.''

''We should ask Snape regardless.''Lily said.Cyrus nodded.After getting the clear to go from Madam Pomfrey they went to the Great Hall to eat.

''Hey Cyrus will you be okay?I heard what happened in potions.''Cho asked as they sat down.

''I'm good.''He answered.After classes they had Quidditch Practice until curfew.He wanted to have asked Snape before then.

* * *


	6. Ravenclaw vs Griffindor

Cyrus woke up to the sun shinning through the windows.It was Quidditch day.He sat up barely missing a pillow aimed for his head.

_Seth..._Was his only thought.He shared his room with three others.But they were 2nd years..They were all Quidditch players so it made perfect sense that when he walked into his room to find posters of Quidditch teams on everyone's wall and brooms by the bed.

''Get up you big baby.''Cyrus said ramming his own pillow into the sleeping blonde's head named Cyan.Ironically his eyes were cyan the Zabini blue, her had a hunch he was related someway to Blaise Zabini.

''How shall we wake Sleeping Beauty?''Seth asked as Cyan climbed out of bed grabbing his pillow for the morning ritual of everyone getting up.It was two hours before breakfast.They could've went back to sleep but this is what happened every morning.

They surround the sleeping curly raven haired boy's bed and raised their pillows.

Seth mouthed,''One...Two...Three.''And they mercilessly pounded him on the head.

''i'm up!''He sprung up only to run into Seth last swing.His head was a messy bed of raven curls.his bright hazel eyes were sleepy.

''Aw did wittle Ptolemy want to go back to sleep?''Seth asked.

''If I had my want right now...''He replied.Ptolemy was known for his extremely powerful hexes.Second only to Cyrus's curses.His name meaning Agressive was opposite of his nature, but there were sometimes.

''Roger is probably already waiting for us outside.Let's get going.''Seth said putting on a serious face.

''What have I gotten myself into?''Cyrus asked.They grabbed their shorts and t-shirts to go jogging in.Ths was Raenclaw's every morning trainning, an unspoken law.They headed down stairs and into the courtyard to see Roger Davies the captain and the other two Chasers.Aeon Diven and Faye Dia.

''Welll if it isn't the bitch of the year.''Cyan said glaring at Aeon who was wearing runing shorts and atank.Her hair was short cut her bright aquamarine eyes narrowed on Cyan.A deep rooted hatred or is it?

''What Cyan are you angry because they failed on your operation?''

''WHat?''Seth asked.Cyrus laughed.Aeon was an orphan raised in a semi-muggle family.

''When they told you they couldn't find male parts for you was it painful to know you did all that acting and hitting on women for nothing?''Cyrus broke down on his knees laughing.He always like Aeon, she was hilarious.

''Good one Aeon!''Cyrus said.

''Mind explanning?''SEth asked.

''SHe basically called him a sex cross over failure...Meaning that he has nothing...down there.''Faye said stretching.''Morning guys.''

''Morning.''They said.

''Morning.''Ptolemy said softly.Everyone but Faye knew he had a huge crush on her.And they wondered why she didn't know yet.

''Ouch man?''

''Stupid prostitute.''Cyan said.

''What was that? Did I hear the poser male stripper say something?Don't you have some power male to trick for fifty cents and a cup of mash poatoes?''

''Damn...''Cyrus said and stared at Aeon who had a triumphant smirk on her face as Cyan turned red in anger.

''Dude man, I do think she just slashed you into little pieces...''

''You know I'd take that as an insult if I hadn't seen you sitting on the lap of a certain Slytherin with your tongue shoved down his throat.''She only blinked.

''Excuse me.''

''Fraternizing with the enemy.''

''Oh shut up, one I hate Slytherin's two, you have no right to talk you're in love with Severus Snape.''Cyrus snickered.

''McGonagall Lover.''

''Whimp.''

''Preppy Girl.''

''Transvestite.''

As insults continued and they got more and more evil.Cyrus began to realize this had to be some kind of sexual ploy for them to do this all the time.

''Di-''

''OKay.Okay.''Seth said pushing them away from each other as they were ready to go for each other's throats.''Enough.As happy as we are that you're turned on by insults.Quit with the verbal BDSM.We really don't want to see it.''Cyrus laughed as the looked at him.

''Are you out of your mind?Me?Turned on by this thing?!''They yelled pointing at each other.

''Let's get going.''Roger said leading the Jog everyone else soon following.Cyan and Aeon growled and began to race.

''You know the way they fight you'd think they were married.''Seth said as Aeon hit Cyan over the head.He growled and tackled her.

''We really don't have time for this.''Roger said.He sgighed in frustration on hte field they target their anger at the other team.Any other time...

_Why must they fight all the time..._He thought.

''YOU BASTARD!''There was a huge crash.Aeon stormed up the hill wiping her mouht furiously.

''Iodine!Mouthwash!Toothpaste!SCorgify anything!!!!''She wailed.

''About time you kissed her mate'.good grief.''Ptolemy said.

''Yeah you'd think they'd have an hourrly snogging session the way they fight...''Faye said from beside him.They nodded in agreement as Aeon continued too wail and Cyan was casting _Scorgify!_ on himself over and over.

''THis is getting us nowhere.Last one to the Ravenclaw tower has to wax and take care of everyone's broom for the next month.''Rogeer said.Everyone except the two that were panicking took of running.

* * *

''Stuck on cleaning duty?''Aeon asked.''With this bastard?''she asked.

Cyan was glaring at them.''Ah cheer up Cyan, now you have an excuse to snogg her every once and a while.''Seth said.The entire team besides the two in question laughed.

* * *

AFter the incident in the locker room.The four boys Seth, Cyrus, Cyan andPtolemy headed down to breakfast together.They had a towel fight in the locker room.Cyrus adnd Seth won.They always did.The normal conversation topic in the morning when they had nothing else to do ensued.

Seth pulled on Cyrus's hair.

''What's with all this hair man?Why don't you cut it?''

''Ouch!That's attatched you know?''Cyrus had long black hair falling to his mid back tied back by a single bllood red scarlet tie.Cyam and Ptolemy laughed as Cyrus rubbed his head.

''You have no right to laugh.Both of you.I don't spend 40 minutes every morning trying to get my hair going in one direction Cyan, and my hair doesn't go **_boing_**.Ptolemy.''THey stopped laughing as Seth being the guy he is, pulled one of Ptolemy's curls ful length and whispered ''Boing.'' as it curled back.

Cyrus snickered and opened the great hall doors.As usual nearly every female eye was on them.They had gotten used to it over the years.Roger nodded at them.

''Yo, Davies ready for the big game?''Seth asked.

''It'd be better if my team wouldn't always start fighting.''

''You should eat something.''Lily said as Cyrus sat down.He usually didn't eat much of a breakfast.But today he had no choice.Lily already started loading his plate with food.

''Lily, what if I'm not hungry?''

''Cyrus, youi're a boy, you're always hungry.''Lily said.He sighed and yet.This time she was right.Most of the team was there around their captain.Faye and Aeon were the only one's that weren't there.Sitting a way down the table.Laughing with her friends.Faye stole several lokos over at Ptolemy.Ptolemy blushed and smiled at her.Causing her to blush as wwell.

''Ptolemy, I think she liekes you.''Seth said.Cyrus laughed as Ptolemy's face turned bright red.

''SHut up Seth.''

''Come on Seth, that's not fairno matter how funny it is.''Cyan said stuffing another sausage in his mouth.

''FIne go for the subtle attempt, the over the table flirting.''Seth said.''Just tell her you snore beforehand.''

''I don't snore.You snore Seth.Which is why you're always the first one up.''

''Ohhh...''Cyrus and Cyan said.

''Aw are you mad that we woke you up from your dreams of Faye.Oh wait late night fantasies that iwll most likely never come true.''They laughed as Ptolemy's face turned an even brighter red.

''At least I didn't get attached at the Black Lake and ran around naked .''

''Hey!I was attacked damnit.''

'''Ptolemy 500, Seth 3.''Cyan said.

''And what about you bluey?You and Aeon really need to douse the sexual tension. This morning was a good start.Except you weren't supposed to let her slap you.''

''No.SHe can burn in hell for the rest of eternity and sit on brimstone long after Ragnarok for all I care.''Cyrus shook his head and didn't bother to remind him that he caught Cyan drawing Aeon Diven all over his binder.

''Yeah whatever.What about you Baby boy?''

''Why must you call me that?''

''You're the youngest.We called Ptolemy that before you came.Live with it.''

''Anyone you fancy?''Ptolemy asked a devilish glint in his eyes.HE was known for blackmailing his teammates.Cyrus had nothing to be blackmailed with.Giving him even a bit of information ocould put him under his control for the rest of the year.

''Not really...it seems as though everyone I meet is afraid of me for some reason.Except for you guys obviously.''

''You're Baby Boy, why would we be afraid of you?''

''Except those glowers you call eyse.''

''Cat like.''

''I'm beginning to wonder if either you don't know what to fear, or you don't have the brain capacity to fear me.''

''You are a creampuff.We wouldn't fear you even if you lost your mind right now.'Let's get going.''Cyrus gulped down his last bit of pumpkin juice and stuffed in mouth full of his saussages and followed them.


	7. Ravenclaw vs Griffindor II

"Welcome Hogwartts students and faculty to the first match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!"

The crowd roared as Cyrus' heart threatened to explode out of his chest. What if he hadn't practiced enough? What if he messed up? Questions. What if questions raced through his mind. He could hear the rushing blood in his ears that was only over powered by the pounding of his heart. He was gripping his broom so hard his knuckles turned white and he was trembling noticeably.

"Hey man clam down."

He turned, it was Seth trying to comfort him. He didn't understand. Seth and the others had been born and raised wizard. He had only just learned how to imitate it. He had no idea what was going to happen on the field... never been in a real match...

"He's a bit pale, you okay mate?" Cyan asked chewing on blue taffy. He nodded as Roger approached.

"Wether we win or lose today gotta tell you... you're some of the best here at school."

They laughed. Roger was on nerves as well making sappy speeches was always a bad sign.

"We're Ravenclaw. Quickwitted. Look after one another and hopefully our first game as a team won't be terrible."

Seth laughed, " Come off it Davies, lighten up. As long as Cyrus looks a few Gryffindors in the eye we'll be fin!"

Even Cyrus laughed that time.

_Leave it to Seth to rest everyone's nerves..._

They walked out and mounted their brooms. Cyrus' being a school broom he had been practicing with thelast couple of months.

_You'll be fine._

They zoomed off into the sky. The wind blew through his hais and as he looked down the dizzying height he couldn't have felt happier.

Hermione gazed up into the sky.

_Everyone's watchng... He wouldn't try anything would he?_

As the game began, anxiety nearly exploded within her. Harry wasn't safe was he? With one of _those_ things flying around up there with him. His type were never known to be fair players.

"Oh First ten points to- and another to Ravenclaw! 20- love!"

The Ravenclaw's went wild.

Cyrus dove straight down following Harry and the tiny glint of gold. He saw every moment of the tiny ball.

"Cyrus watch out!" He turned unable to pull back before the wild bludger connected with his body. Throwing him off his broom and down the sickening fall.

"He'll never survive that fall!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed .

Just as Dumbledore began to stand Cyrus... disappeared from the deadly path.

Opening his eyes, a familiar voice coaxed him.

"You know it's hard to beliee you're the son of two legends..."

It was Ptolemy. He smirked over his shoulder at Cyrus who smirked back.

"Thanks man."

"No Prob."

Cyrus spied his broom still flying towards the large pillar and stood flipping backwards onto his broom and making an abrupt turn upwards, screaming as the broom rocketed up and backwards. He barely had time to catch his breath from the adrenaline rush before he spotted the Snitch across the pitch and raced after it.

"That's impossible!" Dean Thomas said.

"Wicked..." Neville said as Cyrus zoomed past them.

"That's a Clean Sweep! Why is it so fast?!" Dean asked

"Some kind of miracle. Bloody hell mate that's amazing..." Ron gushed and Hermione rolled her eyes at their fanboyishness.

Cyrus had been racing Harry to center field where the Golden Snitch was flying carelessly.

"50- love! Ravenclaw is in the lead! Seeks seem to be racing to mid field and look at the Golden Snitch!"

It was a game of wits to see who was the most stubborn or who was the most stupid. Harry and Cyrus glared at each other in a friendly contest as they rocketed towards each other on the field.

"Their going to crash!" Cyrus' eyes gleamed. Cyan and Ptolemy had swung the bludged into the GRyffindor hops every four minutes like clockwork.

"That's our little kid!" Cyan exclaimed excitedly as Cyrus pulled straight up haulting his progression and catching something as Harry dodged out of control, rolling across the ground. One of his legs dangled inches above the ground as he slowly ascended into the circle of his teammates. His captain Davies stared at him in disbelief as the stands grew quiet.

"Who won?" The announcer herself had not figured out what happened.

Harry caught his breath and opened his hand to find a long scarlet ribbon bundled up in his palm. Cyrus opened his hand and the Snitch unfolded its wings.

"Cyrus Phoenix has caught the Snitch! Ravenclam wins the match making their next opponent Slytherin in winter!"

"Alight Cyrus!" Seth clapped him hard on the arm causing Cyrus' moment of calm and cconfidence to disappear and him to go flying off his broon onto the ground.

"Klutz..." Seth muttered.

Cyrus stood as the field became flooded with Ravenclaws and other house members. Lily and Meredith who had become like sisters to Cyrus catapulted themsleves onto him knocking him over from the sudden weight and force.

"Ouch..."

"Congratulations! It's about time Ravenclaw started winning!" Meredith said.

"Cyrus that flip was totally irresponsible! Don't ever try that again!" Lilithe smiled in her speech so he gathered there was no real threat from it.

"Yeah whatever..."

"You stink, " They said making his laugh.

"Well after being knocked around on your broom for a goood hour or so you wouldn't smell like a bucket of roses either."

They giggled as his teammates helped him up and crushed them with their hugs and excitement.

"I've got a feeling this is going to be a good year!" Ptolemy said.

"That was great Phoenix." Roger said shaking hands with him.

Cyrus couldn't believe it. Showered in the best feeling in the world: love.


End file.
